


pitter patter of tiny feet;

by bloodynargles



Series: fourteen days of valentines 2015; [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: CULLEN PLS U ADORABLE MAN, Daddy fic, F/M, Gen, ppplllsssssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as bad as he imagined, Isohbelle learning to walk, perhaps he'd over thought it in the months counting down to her birth, but he over thought much, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitter patter of tiny feet;

Its the tiny pitter patter of their daughter's feet against the wood floor he likes waking up to the most, when Ariette lets him sleep in an hour or so and Isohbelle has free reign of the room for a little while, her mother's watchful eye following her. He tries so hard to keep his eyes closed as her little giggles of delight fill the room, but most times he caves, opening them to their child playing with Arie's boot or sitting, curled up in her blanket, golden eyes peeking out at him when the bed creaks as he moves. Her small teddy usually got his own blanket, and when she noticed him watching her she'd lift it up with both hands as if to show him, like she was proud of the small mouse. It wasn't as bad as he imagined, Isohbelle learning to walk, perhaps he'd over thought it in the months counting down to her birth, but he over thought much, then. Then she was here, and alive and healthy and so _beautiful_ , little hands holding on tight to his finger as he stared down at this perfect thing he and Ariette had created. The slight freckles that blossom across her cheeks were faint then, but he could see them, could count them like the stars above them. She would fall asleep on his chest, dreaming about something he couldn't quite comprehend and Arie would lay beside him while they just _watched_. He's not quite sure why the Maker blessed them with something so pure, after all he's done and said, but he doesn't really want to question it, because they both could be taken from him with a swipe of a hand and he could never imagine life without them. Would he even have one?

  


A soft laugh pulls him out of his thoughts, and Arie is much closer than before, the subject of her gaze trying to climb up onto the bed to get to him. Emphasis on trying, her little legs failing her a couple of times before her mother helps her up, the triumphant smile on their daughter's face lighting up the room more than sunlight ever could. She crawls over to where she had thrown the mouse and picks him up before finding her way to him, eyes sparkling with mischief as he reaches out for her. “Pa?” Her little voice erupts into the silence after she's settled herself beside him, Bub on her knee and her eyes are wide and bright as she looks at him. A smile creeps onto his lips after he replies, “Hmm, Belle?” and Ariette is now sitting at his feet, watching her little family with a sweet smile spread across her face and in every feature. “Bub!” She lifts the mouse and Cullen isn't quite sure what he expected but laughs softly anyway, accepting the teddy from her graciously, before inspecting it and giving him back to her open palms. Its only then he notices the soft cotton dress in Arie's hand, meant for their daughter with a preference only to run around in her nightdress. Or less. Its usually less.

  


“Alright.” He lifts her off of the bed, to which he got a hurt look, “No. Let mama dress you, Belle.” She huffs but puts her arms up, letting Ariette pull her nightdress off and dress her before she goes through the whining that is brushing Isohbelle's hair, the tight curls making it more of a pain than her own. The day that they fall slightly will be a blessing to all of them. He watches as Belle follows her mother to the chair on the other side of the room before getting up to pull on his clothes, pressing a kiss to the top of Arie's head after putting his chest piece on, leaving the rest until he was outside the door. The feathers make Isohbelle sneeze, so often he goes without on the off chance he visits her during the day. Pulling Bub from under his arm to give to Belle before she whined and, Maker forbid, cried about losing him. Golden eyes look up at him and he smiles, reaching out to wipe a mark from her cheek, but she catches his hand before it gets close, both of her small hands grasping onto his. No, it was not what he thought it would be at all. That's probably a good thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bub is a mouse teddy bear and everyone needs to (especially cullen) thank josie for getting someone to make that tiny blanket for said mouse.


End file.
